Typoclan Alliances
Founders: Aether-A sky blue-eyed silver tabby tom with white patches Unique- A dark-eyed brown tabby she-cat with black patches, Amy- A violet-eyed black she-cat High Positions Leader: Typostar – A large orange-eyed black tom with orange patches. Deputy: Silversteram – A blue-eyed silver tabby she-cat with patches of darker gray, like fog. Medicine Cat: Facepalmfur – A cream blue-eyed she-cat with blue lynx-points. Apprentice Helfulness Senior Warriors Hootsie- A brown-eyed pale gold she-cat. Apprentice Skypaw Aether- A gray-eyed silver tabby tom Unique- A dark-eyed brown tabby-shecat with black patches Cindering- Long-haired charcoal she-cat with white flecks on flank; olive eyes Crimson- A red-eyed brown tabby tom with red. Apprentice Mistakepaw Nique- A light-eyed black tom with brown tabby patches. Ghost- A violet-eyed large pure white tom. Marx- A brown tabby cat with white patches. Buddy- A green-eyed fiery-orange tom. Apprentice: Ether Tapewolf- A large muscular blue-eyed gray tom with white-patches. Amber- An amber-eyed gold tom with white patches Aer- A blue-eyed russet tabby she-cat Tale- A dark-eyed black furred cat with white mittens and a lighter underside Fatey- A violet-eyed black she-cat Jenna- A green-eyed ginger tabby she-cat. Katana- An obnoxiously bright gold and blue attack helicopter cat. Games- A green-eyed calico tom Aronia- Green-eyed Lynx Point Siamese Mer- Brown tabby with one amber eye and one green eye Mentioned- A blue-eyed deaf white tom Typos- Flame point siamese tom, gold eyes JadeRiver- A blue-eyed gray tabby she-cat Warriors: Errorheart – A violet-eyed jetblack tom with a white splash on his chest. Stargleam- A purple-eyed lilac she-cat with white paws. Hotsie- A beautiful golden-eyed black she-cat. Evil- A red-eyed large muscular black tom. Kickable- A brown-eyed russet tabby tom Chat- A yellow-eyed brown tabby tom Language - A large green-eyed calico tom with white paws. Hurry- A blue-eyed dusty brown she-cat Uniqe- A brown tabby shecat with green eyes Skypae- A grey-eyed blue-gray she-cat with white patches. Tspelwolf- A blue-eyed gray tabby tom. Gome- A blue-eyed pale white tom Tspewolf- A blind blue-eyed pure white tom. Faceplam- A green-eyed cream she-cat with darker points. Discord- An orange-eyed large blue-gray tom with dark gray patches. Amer- An orange-eyed golden she-cat. Apprentice Hinoteddness Mberwolf- A large green-eyed tortoiseshell tom Mberwof- A blue-eyed calico she-cat. Amerwolf- A green-eyed ginger tabby tom. Amberwold- A violet-eyed golden tabby she-cat Amberwof-An amber-eyed fiery red she-cat Amberwofl- A green-eyed golden-brown she-cat Amberwoof- An amber-eyed muscular orange tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Honoteddness Amberwol- A yellow-eyed fluffy cream tom with white patches. Amberwool- An amber-eyed fluffy white tom with ginger patches. Amberself- An amber-eyed black she-cat. Uniuque- A blue-eyed calico tom Meed- A silver-eyed golden she-cat with silver patches. Hootsi- A violet-eyed fluffy brown-tabby she-cat. Gpost- A hazel-eyed small black tom with white circle around his left eye and has a white left ear Nettlewhusker- An olive-eyed black she-cat speckled with gray Salitly- A white speckled dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Boon- A fluffy gray speckled tom with green eyes. Steak- A green-eyed lynx point siamese/ragdoll mix. Speak- A blue-eyed lynx point ragdoll Chinese-A blue-eyed large brown-tabby tom Cat- A tiny brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes and a siamese build Dangit- A large grey tom with white socks and muzzle. Amber eyes. Wo- A green-eyed brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Mistakepaw- A small blue-eyed brown tabby shecat missing one paw. Skypaw- A blue-eyed blue-gray shecat. Honoteddness- A violet-eyed blue-gray tom. Discird- An orange-eyed dark gray tabby-shecat with white patches. Hinoteddness- A golden-eyed thick black furred she-cat. Helfulness- A pale blue-eyed small silver she-cat. Medicine Cat Apprentice. Aehter- An olive-eyed gray tabby she-cat Englith- A violet-eyed fluffy cream she-cat. Fench- A violet-eyed brown tabby tom with a white underbelly. Hootse- A white and ginger tom with dark forest green eyes Caht- A green-eyed small beige tom with a letter marking on his forehead. Totke- A golden-eyed silver tabby tom. Hrry- An orange-eyed fiery red tom with white paws. Linger- A green-eyed golden tabby tom. Mentiones- A blue-eyed gray and white she-cat. Chonese- A blue-eyed silver tabby tom. Godo- An amber-eyed gray tabby tom Np- A green-eyed brown tabby tom. Grid- A blue-eyed gray and white tabby she-cat Queens: Music- A violet- eyed black shecat with white patches. Amberwolf – A brown-eyed orange tabby she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly Princess Crimmy- A brown-eyed beautiful crimson she-cat Hydra- A blue-eyed colorpointed egyptian mau and tabby mix. Black on the top, white on the bottom. She-cat. Amy- A purple-eyed black she-cat Ether- A blue-eyed russet tabby she-cat with white patches. Cindering- Long-haired charcoal she-cat with white flecks on flank; olive eyes Ever- A brown-eyed long furred black she-cat Okay- A large fluffy white and black she-cat Anber- Green-eyed gold she-cat with white patches Kits: Crime - A large red-eyed black tabby tom with white stripes Kiciable- A green-eyed brown tabby-tom with white patches Smol- A small blue-eyed russet tabby-tom Moosic- A purple and brown eyed black tom with white patches. (Resembles a Cow) Liut- An orange-eyed calico she-cat. Aethr- A blue-eyed black and gray tom Ghsot- A blue-eyed pure white tom. Aerter- A green-eyed pure black she-cat Hou- A green-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat. Hypo- A blue-eyed black tom with a white underbelly. Ambur- An olive-eyed fluffy orange tabby tom. Aethr- An orange-eyed calico she-cat. Meed- A blue-eyed tan tomcat with a creamy white underside. Evli- A red-eyed evil-looking black tom. Gaems- A large ginger-tabby tom with white paws and brown eyes Pley- A green-eyed small white she-cat Dangigt- A grey she-cat with green eyes and white socks/muzzle Dangir- A cream tom with amber eyes and white socks Dangir|t- grey she-cat with green eyes Trypos- Flame Point siamese tom, green eyes Oki- Brown-eyed white she-cat Wihsperkit- Edgy she-cat with red-pink eyes Elders: Ship- A bright violet-eyed calico she-cat. Paws- A green-eyed black tom with large white paws. Lit- An orange-eyed golden furred tom with white paws. Title- A golden-eyed ginger tabby tom. Boom- An orange-eyed large russet tom. Category:Typoclan Information Category:Important Pages